1. Field of the Invention
An aquatic exercise device for use in a swimming pool or the like comprising a flexible buoyant support member partially encircling and supporting the body whereby the user performs exercise in water similar to land-based movements of walking, running, cycling, cross-country skiing, stationary swimming, and calisthenics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various physical activities have been used to condition the body. Walking, running, cycling, cross-country skiing, and calisthenics have been found to be excellent land-based exercises. Swimming has also been found to be an excellent form of exercise. In addition, calisthenics and resistant exercises have been developed and used in water for conditioning the body.
Water has the advantage of offering a resistance load to strengthen and condition the body, while absorbing shock and cooling the body during exercise. Thus, the effectiveness of walking, running, cycling, cross-country skiing, and calisthenics can be greatly enhanced through performing these activities in water. In addition, stationary swimming, jogging and cycling while using a tether attached to the exerciser and a fixed object allows these activities to be performed in a relatively small swimming pool or large spa.
Various exercise devices have been designed to permit and enhance exercising in the water. However, no singular previously known device has been designed for use in performing all the above-mentioned activities and many previously designed aquatic exercise devices of a similar nature require that they be securely attached to and completely encircle the body, or body parts, of the user, such as around the chest, waist, legs, arms, or hands. These devices are described in the following publications: Runner's World magazine, May 1985; Self magazine, June 1985; Dentistry Today, July 1985; Newsweek magazine, October 1985; The Tampa Tribune, Mar. 6, 1986 and in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,744.
Other examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,062,587; 1,715,571; 3,517,930; 3,786,526; and 3,913,907.
The exercise device of the present invention is intended to be useful for the primary purpose of providing a single exercise apparatus constructed in a manner that permits performing in water a wide variety of popular land-based exercises including walking, running, cycling, cross-country skiing, stationary swimming, and calisthenics.
A further object of the invention is to provide an exercise apparatus comprising a rigid handgripping means to enable grasping and moving the first and second ends of the apparatus and to which a tether may be detachably secured during stationary exercising.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exercise apparatus constructed in a manner whereby resistance offered to movement of the first and second ends of the exercise apparatus can be increased by engagement of a fluid resistant means to the handgripping means.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exercise apparatus constructed in a manner whereby the the user may easily engage the apparatus, and quickly and freely cast off the apparatus from engagement when desired.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an exercise apparatus constructed in a manner so as to be readily usable by persons of different sizes and body densities.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide an exercise apparatus which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparatus from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description thereof.